Jurong GRC
Jurong GRC is a five-member GRC located in the western area of Singapore. The GRC consists of the large portion of Jurong East, Bukit Batok, Bukit Batok East and Upper Bukit Timah. The divisions are - Jurong Spring, Jurong Central, Bukit Batok East, Clementi and Taman Jurong. Yuhua has been redrawn into a SMC in 2011 and Bukit Batok has been redrawn in 2015. It is led by Deputy Prime Minister Tharman Shanmugaratnam. In 2001, Koh Lin has been added into the electoral registers. Subsequently, in 2006, Koh Jin and Daisy Ang were added into the electoral registers. In 2011, Flora Ang and Jasmine Ang were added into the electoral registers. When the late Ong Chit Chung died from heart failure in July 2008, Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong announced that there would be no by-elections to fill the position, as there are other MPs looking after the constituency as GRC. Dr Ong's seat for Bukit Batok was replaced by Mdm Halimah Yacob from the nearby Bukit Batok East ward, until the next election in 2011. To prevent the mistake of the seat again, it was split off in 2015. After Lim Boon Heng stepped down in 2011, three more MPs were later added - David Ong, Desmond Lee and Ang Wei Neng. History Bukit Batok SMC Bukit Batok SMC is a constituency in Bukit Batok, Singapore. It existed from 1972 to 1997, where it was merged with Bukit Timah GRC. It was carved out again as an SMC in 2015. Members of Parliament *Chai Chong Yi (1972 - 1988) *Koh Jin (1988 - 1997) (Merged into Bukit Timah GRC, as part of Ivory Heights inside) *Ruidi Candy (2015 - present) Jurong SMC Jurong Single Member Constituency (Traditional Chinese: 裕廊單選區; Simplified Chinese: 裕廊单选区) is a defunct Single Member Constituency in the western area in Singapore mainly in Jurong and Tuas area that existed since 1959 general elections by carving a portion from the then defunct Bukit Timah SMC til prior to 1997 general elections where it was absorbed into the then defunct Bukit Timah GRC. That Jurong division was carved in 1976 to Boon Lay, 1997 to Nanyang and 2001 to Pioneer. Members of Parliament *Chor Yeok Eng/Law Chin Teng (1959 – 1963) *Chia Thye Poh (1963 – 1966) *Ho Kah Leong (1966 – 1997) Constituency Abolished (1997 – present) As Bukit Timah GRC Bukit Timah Group Representation Constituency (Traditional Chinese: 武吉知馬集選區;Simplified Chinese: 武吉知马集选区) is a defunct five-member Group Representation Constituency located in the western area of Singapore. It consists of largely Bukit Timah areas, and including parts of Jurong and Bukit Batok areas as well. The GRC has only appeared once in 1997 which the ruling party, People's Action Party received a walkover on the nomination day, which is similar to Kreta Ayer-Tanglin GRC's fate. It had merged Bukit Timah, Ulu Pandan, Yuhua, Bukit Batok and Jurong SMCs. Nigel Ng started his life at Jurong when he is about 3 years old (born in 1993), to replace Ho Kah Leong. The others had been Bert Koh, Ethel Ernest, Koh Jin and Koh Lin when it still started at Ivory Heights in 1997. Category:Constituencies of Singapore